


The Way to a Man's Heart

by makuramotou



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Growth, M/M, Quell, Rare Pair, SOARA, solids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuramotou/pseuds/makuramotou
Summary: ~-~-~-~-~-~Mamoru, Ken, and Ryou notice that Kouki's been worrying about something...But what could it be?~-~--~-~-~-~





	The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> =First, let me tell you that the spelling of names might be different than what you usually see, because I spell 'Shu' not 'Shuu', and the like. Just that, but I hope that won't bother you while reading. 
> 
> =Next, IT'S A RARE PAIR!! I do ship them, because they look so good together like the perfect mother and father figures (For the living to grow, they need water)
> 
> now what am I delaying you for; please enjoy!

 

 

 

 

"...Somehow...Doesn't Kou-kun seem kinda..."

"Down?" 

"It must be Zix's fault!"

Mamoru, Kensuke, and Ryou whisper in their small circle as they stare at their leader, who's been quite afloat since the morning. 

"There! A sigh!" Ken starts

"Lower your voice!" Ryou snaps at him, "But this, could this be..? Ah!"

With the sight of Kouki approaching, the three disperse and act as if they were doing businesses of their own. The blonde doesn't really mind; his head's been hanging low and his eyes are busy studying the tiles on the floor. 

"K-Kou-kun..?" Mamoru initiates

"Hm..? Ah, Mamoru-san..." Their leader finally lifts his head.

"Nee, Kou. You've been sighing these days.  Are you alright?"

"Kensuke! Asking straightforwardly-" Ryou fights the urge to continue sniding on his groupmate. Mamoru tries to settle things a bit.

"W...well...We were just quite wondering, Kou-kun." he says; Ken and Ryou nod in unison. 

 

 

'To worry my teammates like this...' Kouki thinks...

 

 

 

"I'm sorry. My thoughts are not fully in our task right now...Just--"

"It's not about you focusing in our work, it's about YOU, Kou." 

"As Ryou said."

"We want to know if something's bugging you; and if there's anything we can do for you, Kou."

"...Ryou... Kensuke... Mamoru-san..."

"So?" their gray-haired member asks, "Aren't you gonna tell us?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*~*~*~*

 

 

"...That's why..." Kouki says with both eyes closed, "I hope you can help me taste-test these and tell me if it's the same as Shu-san's."

Ken, Ryou, and Mamoru's mouths fall open as their dining table is crowded with plates and plates of dishes with white sauce. 

"It's so...white." Ryou says

"Just looking won't tell the difference, let's eat!" Kensuke picks up a spoon and starts with the plate right in front of him. Mamoru and Ryou follow. 

"Then...thanks for the food!" they exclaim. 

 

"Uwoh! Umee! This is awesome, Kou!"

"T-this one, and this one...they taste different but both are so delicious."

 

Meanwhile, Mamoru's eyes are flowing with tears.

"Kou-kun...I don't know what I did in my life to deserve this--"

"M-Mamoru-san, why? Could it be that..."

"Please be my wife!!!" Mamoru wails and is torn between chomping on the food, trying to hug Kouki, and crying his heart out. 

"Mamoru!" Ryou gives him a stern look

"...w...well...Then, how is it? Which one is closest to Shu-san's white sauce?" Kouki asks them. 

 

"Ah." the three members freeze

"D-doushita?"

"Kou,"

"Actually,"

"Sorry, Kou-kun! I haven't tasted yet the legendary white sauce made by Shu-san..!"

"Mamoru-san...Well, Ryou and Kensuke?"

"Maa..." Kensuke scratches his head while Ryou averts his eyes and admits "Me neither..."

 

A breeze passes by the members of Growth, but Kouki tries to cheer up his downhearted willing helpers.

"It can't be helped...It's alright. So, how do you find their taste?"

"CHO UMAI!" his three teammates' eyes sparkle 

"Then, please have some more." their leader gives them a radiant smile. Deep in his heart, however, he worries about not achieving the same recipe for the white sauce.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=_=

 

 

 

Kouki tried as much as he could. He even asked the guys from Soara, again as test subjects, but all the same they haven't eaten anything cooked by Quell's Shu. (Kouki even got three on-the-spot proposals from the group's seniors)  

The obvious subjects would be Shu's teammates who get to eat his cooking often; however, Kouki is having second thoughts about having to ask the people closest to Shu.

 

 

"...I have tasted it, and I'd say Shu is really an excellent cook." Rikka says. This time, Growth's leader came to SolidS for help.     

"Ah~! He brought that dish with the white sauce for a potluck party, right, Rikka?" Tsubasa looks up at the pink-haired mother of SolidS. From the marble countertop, Tsubasa's hand lands on Kouki's shoulder in an assuring manner. "If you're trying to beat him, I will totally give you my support!"

"Thank you very much;" Kouki places his hand on top of Tsubasa's, "but, it's not that I'm trying to beat him..."

"Huh? Then why are you asking around if your recipe tastes the same as his?"

The blonde can't answer. His hand on Tsubasa's trembled a bit before his fingers close like a frail flower, and he turns his eyes away from the man in front of him. These nuances give Rikka a clue that Kouki can't tell them the reason. 

 

"Tsubasa," he calls the other blonde's attention; at that moment Tsubasa realizes when he sees Kouki's troubled look. 

"Well, if you can't tell right now, I won't push."

Kouki raises his head and brightens up as he sees Tsubasa's eyes. 

"Thank you, Tsubasa-san. Your presence here feels very reassuring."

"B-betsuni..! Well, I can't help it if you're feeling that way." 

"Ara, Tsubasa's blushing~ Could it be..?" Rikka giggles

"T-That aside, let's get to the thing!" 

"Please," Kouki moves the gratin and white sauce towards Tsubasa 

"Itadakimasu~"

At the same time, Shiki and Dai arrives. Rikka greets them 'okaeri' while Kouki says 'otsukaresama'.

"What's up?" Shiki asks the two 

"Ah, just-"

Rikka's words halt when they hear a spoon drop on the marble counter. All eyes turn to Tsubasa. Kouki, being seated next to him, quickly rises up and places a hand on his back. 

"Tsubasa-san, what's wrong? Tsubasa-san!"

Rikka and the others wait for further signs to know what preventive measures they should do.

"Tsubasa-sa--"

"Kou-chan--" Tsubasa grabs Kouki's free hand, and suddenly his face lights up so bright that it surpasses his idol smile. 

"Marry me! Naa, Kou-chan, marry me!" his face scoots closer to the surprised blonde. 

"T-Tsubasa-san..?"

"What on earth..." Dai murmurs

"What happened?" Shiki asks Rikka instead of his goofball teammate

 "Iya...Kouki-kun just asked us to taste this white sauce he made, if it tastes like Shu's..."

"This is waaay beyond that! This is truest of true, pure white love! Kou-chan!~" Tsubasa grips Kouki's smaller hands harder.

"But, Tsubasa-san..." 

"Keep yourself together." Shiki gives his blonde teammate a light chop. "If it tastes like heaven, say so in words. Don't harass Kouki-kun. Besides,"

SolidS' leader stops his speech midway as Tsubasa, Rikka and Dai stare at and wait for him to say the next words.

"...'Besides', what, Shiki-san?" Dai asks

 

"...Kouki already belongs to someone else." 

 

Suddenly, Quell's leader, Shu, appears; as all eyes are on him, he notices how Kouki's fair face turn red at their eyes' contact. 

 

"Sorry, I let myself in." Shu tells the members of SolidS

"It's fine. What brings you here?" Shiki answers him with a question. When Shu doesn't speak but smiles towards Kouki, the rest of them in the room quite understand why he's there for. 

"Kensuke-kun was going around inviting people to eat dishes made by their Kouki-sama. He said it's so delicious that they can't help but be proud and share it to everyone." 

"Then, why are you here?" Tsubasa asks

"Because Kouki is here."

The mentioned blonde blushes even more. "Shu-san...I-"

The brunette walks towards Kouki's seat and eyes the dish of white sauce. 

"May I?" he asks Kouki, and ignores Tsubasa's chides, asking 'Who's Kouki's someone?!'

"...Shu-san.." A gentle smile finally blooms in Kouki's face. 

 

 

 

~--~--~--~-~-~-~

 

 

 

After all the hubbub Tsubasa made, Shu and Kouki leave SolidS' apartment and decide to talk at Growth's quarters where Shu finally gets a taste of the white sauce prepared by Kouki. The other members of Growth are very accommodating even when only Ryou understands what goes on between his leader and Quell's. He pushes Kensuke and Mamoru to go hit the sack early and asks Kouki and Shu to take and enjoy their precious time together.

 

Even with just the two of them, Kouki can't help but feel that the room is too stuffy--plus the fact that Shu is sitting too close to him on the couch. 

At the sight of white sauce, white stew, and three more white dishes, Quell's leader can't help but smile. 

"...I thought White Day is over." he jests, knowing that beside him, Kouki's quite fidgety. 

"I...I know. Just that... When Shu-san made a special dinner for me on White Day, I was so happy. This might sound a bit arrogant, but since I tasted the white sauce you made, I wanted to make an equally delicious dish and make you taste the same heavenly feeling that I felt."

"Kouki..."

"Mamoru-san and the rest, they said that the dishes I made are all delicious; if it is the case, then I wouldn't know what special dish to make for you, Shu-san. That's what troubles me."

The shying Kouki stares at his knuckles as his fists are atop his knees. This rare show of Kouki's worrying frame--a part of Shu wants to lift that anxiety, but at the same time, he also finds it cute. To see Kouki's different emotions is like seeing a shooting star in daylight.

 

"Just knowing that makes me extremely happy; but you know, Kouki-"

Shu takes the blonde's right hand and locks his fingers to slender ones. The sensation of the huge, warm palm makes Kouki's heart beat louder. He looks up to Shu's eyes. 

"Compared to what I make, I really like your cooking the most in this world." 

Shu's honest eyes and heartfelt words make Kouki's cheeks turn red again--a meteor shower, or the aurora borealis, is what Shu thinks of it. The smaller palm trembles a bit and turns moist, but the warm fingers reclaim their position and close in still--locking the hold even tighter. 

Quell's leader stares deep into the eyes of Growth's prince. It's as if Kouki's eyes can reflect the blue of Shu's, like the skies to the seas... Through Shu's eyes, Kouki can see the himself--like how a clear puddle reflects the blue and the leaves on the branch of a tall tree.

 

"Shu-san," he says, after quite a long silence "I..."

"--Dah!" 

Poor Kensuke, Ryou and Mamoru fall flat on the floor, toppling down the fortune plant that they were hiding in.

"Itatata--"

"Ken, you idiot!"

"Sorry, it was my knees that gave out!"

"Mamoru, you can't be that old! Anyway, both of you and Ryou are heavy so get off me!"

"Everyone..!" Kouki rises from his seat, worrying, while Shu looks concerned at the boys who were just eavesdropping on them.

"Are you guys alright?" Shu even asks. Growth's leader helps his teammates to get up, not exactly wanting an explanation but rather to know that they're fine. 

"My, this is embarrassing..." Mamoru scratches his head

"We're sorry, Kou, Shu-san." Kensuke does a 90-degree bow of apology, as Ryou follows albeit not in the same angle. 

"Sorry. I tried to stop them from interrupting, but in the end, I..."

"Me, too! Kou-kun, Shu-san, I'm really sorry!"

"Kensuke...Ryou and Mamoru-san, too..." Kouki looks at them with a slightly pained smile.

 

Finally, Quell's leader rises from the couch to join them. "It can't be helped...In this case, I would also like to apologize."

 

"Eh?" all of Growth's members wonder

 

"I'm sorry for not telling you all about how I feel for your leader, Kouki. To be clear of your worries, I truly care for your leader. I am deeply in love with Kouki."

Shu's deep voice engrave the words to Kouki's heart. He's surprised by the confession, just like Mamoru, Ryou, and Kensuke who can only stare agape at the two leaders. 

"And I also believe that everything that Kouki cooks is the best. The best in the world." Shu adds. With this, the situation becomes like a suitor asking permission from his partner's three children to let him date their mother. 

"Shu-san..." Mamoru speaks in awe. His eyes are sparkling. 

"Hnh. That's true!" Kensuke gives a big, toothy, smile. "And he's also great at housekeeping! He's really like a mother, no?"

"Shu-san is way better than Mamoru, so you have my vote."

"R-Ryou-kun?!" said former NEET blushes  and fidgets.

"Everyone, thanks. Well, then, Kouki. You were about to say something before all this. Can I hear the rest of it?"

"That-" all eyes are on Kouki as he clearly looks overwhelmed by their words. 

"...I was about to say that I really like Shu-san's cooking, too."

Even for Ken and Ryou, this smile of Kouki's is a very rare sight; and Mamoru can swear, he saw sparkles around that angelic smile.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Kensuke: "Counting Mamoru, Kou received 5 on the spot proposals, you know?"_   
>  _Kouki: "Kensuke..."_   
>  _Mamoru: "I-I..!!"_   
>  _Ryou: "Do you really need to tell that to Shu-san?!"_   
>  _Shu: (smiles) "It's alright. No matter how many proposals he gets, I trust that he will only say 'yes' once."_   
>  _Mamoru, Kensuke, and Ryou: "Uwooh..!" (Kouki blushes and smiles)_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> That's it. How I wish someone will write a fic with Mama Kouki, Shu-tou chan, and the rest of Growth their kids.   
> Quell will be their school friends~


End file.
